What a book can change
by fandoms12340403
Summary: What if harry found the 7 books written about him when he was only 7 and found out he is a wizard? What would he do? Will Dumbledore be able to control Harry Potter or will he be his own person? (eventual 't' rating) this will be a dark harry fanfiction.
1. THE LETTER

CHAPTER ONE; THE LETTER

The raven hair boy was in the school library looking for a book he could read for his project. That was until he saw a book across the room. He turned and walked over to the book. The weird thing was that it was on a lone self with no other books, one thing even weirder was that the title had boy's name on the cover. The raven hair boy was really confused. The title said HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE. Harry was freaking out right then. He had so many questions. Some were normal like 'why is my name on the book"' and some were crazy to him like 'am I famous?' he had no idea. So he did the only smart the to do, he opened the book to read it.

That was until a letter fell out of the book. Harry picked the letter up and thought it was an odd piece of paper. The boy didn't think on it, all he did was go to a table on the far side of the library and started to read the letter.

_Dear Harry James Potter_

_I know you have a lot of questions, but all of the stuff you read is true. I wanted to give this to you. This is what your future would be like if someone hadn't told you now. But I am telling you so you can help create your own destiny in your own way._

_You may be freaked out by this and I wouldn't accept it any other way. You must be told how I came across the story. This story was written by J.K. Rowling in another dimension, she came up with the idea but had no idea that it really happened word for word in another dimension. This would have been your life story if you found out that you are a wizard when you got your Hogwarts letter by Hagrid on your eleventh birthday. It may come as a shock, but it is true. You, Harry James Potter, are a wizard._

_Your friend Sirius Black_

_P.S. when you finish this book, place it back on the shelf and the next one will appear. (there are 7 of them.)_

The raven haired boy was scared. It was not an opinion, but a statement. Why? Well, it is simple. He just found out why his so called 'family' had labeled him as the 'freak'. 7 year old Harry Potter just found out he is a wizard.


	2. REMUS LUPIN

CHAPTER TWO; REMUS LUPIN

5 months later Harry had read every book J.K. Rowling wrote. He was excited for his destiny but hated how the way it played out in the book. Harry was very thankful that his godfather gave him the book, and didn't want him to die.

Harry now knew what was expected of him, and he knew about the Horcrux's and where they were. He knew some of the professors will hated him, and want him dead. He also knew that if he was to stay with the Dursleys would only get worse.

Harry knew he couldn't leave unprepared, so he decided to go to diagon ally.

oOo

The raven hair that hid a lighting shaped scar on his forehead and his emerald green eyes that were just like his mother's were hard to miss if he just walked into the ally. So he went and got one of his cousins black hoodies and put it on over his oversized gray T-shirt and baggy jeans. The hoodie went all the way to his knees and looked like it would fit a small elephant.

He took a train to London, then he went to the Leakey Cauldron and looked around for someone to help him get into diagon ally. That was until he saw a lone figure in shaggy robes sitting in the corner drinking coffee. The thing about this person is that he looks exactly how J.K. Rowling described Remus Lupin, only just a few years younger.

Harry wondered why Remus was here. So on quick thinking he ran over to Remus and sat in the seat across from him.

"Hi Moony" Harry said as quiet as he could with the man still hearing him

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"Who do you think I am" was Harry's only response.

"I don't know. So you better tell me now before I hex you"

"We both know you won't do that Moony"

"Who are you?" Remus asked. He was flabbergasted by the boldness of this kid.

"Harry James Potter." As Harry said this he removed the hood he was wearing. He was delighted to see the shock on the man in front of him. He smirked when Remus still had his mouth hanging down.

"Remus, close your mouth before you get flies." Remus did as he was told, but still looked very shocked. Picking his words very carefully he said.

"How do you know about me"

"Padfoot sent a letter"

"PADFOOT!" Remus was still very shocked and this just added on to it. Harry forgot Remus still thought that Sirius was guilty and not Peter.

People looked over at his outburst, Harry sent Remus a glare to shut him up and pulled his hood up before anyone recognized him.

"Moony, sit down. I have to tell you a story."

Moony was hesitant at first but at least complied. Still in shock to do anything else.

"Okay"

So then Harry told Remus that it was peter that betrayed his parents, and that Sirius was falsely accused. He told him how Wormtail escaped and where he is now. But the thing that was bothering Moony was that he had no idea how his cub new all this.

oOo

When Harry was done he asked for Remus to take him into the ally. When they were there Harry went straight to Gringotts. Remus wondered again how harry came by all this information, but decided not to ask, because he wanted to spend time with his cub.

When they went inside Gringotts Harry went up to a desk and asked if he could get into his vault without his key. The goblin said that it is possible but be would have to give some blood to identify himself.

The goblin gave Harry a dagger to cut his hand, and a piece of parchment to put his blood on it for his identification. Harry took the dagger and without hesitating pulled it across his hand. He put his already bleeding hand over the parchment and made a fist making the blood spread faster onto the parchment. When the parchment started to glow he handed it back to the goblin.

Then he faced Remus that was right behind him and held his hand out. Remus looked at it curiously and wondered what Harry was thinking. Harry just rolled his eyes and pointed at the wand in the older man's pocket before saying "can you heal my hand or am I just going to have to wait all day."

Remus finally understands, so he points it at Harry's hand and does a non-verbal healing spell to heal Harry's hand and says "is that good?"

"Show off" Harry mumbled before looking back at the goblin that was watching the encounter between them with amusement.

"Well Mr. Potter, best we go down to your vaults. Do you have a money bag."

"Umm... No."

"Well you can have this one for 7 sickles, okay?" the goblin says holding a dark purple money bag up.

"Okay" was all Harry replied before going to his vault to fill his new money bag with coins.


	3. POWERFUL WANDS

CHAPTER THREE; POWERFUL WANDS

Harry wanted to go and get a wand to practice with, but he couldn't because of the law that says underage kids are forbidden to do magic till they go to a school of witch craft and wizardry. So, Harry being a son of a marauder, of course had him breaking the rules. Harry went to the only place that he could think to sell wands without a trace, Knockturn Ally.

Remus of course had tried to talk sense into the raven haired kid, but it only had Harry wanting to get a wand even more. Remus went along with Harry to show him where to go, also because he wanted to spend time with the raven haired boy.

When they entered the shop they were hit with an odd sent. The place looked very old; the books had to be at least a century old. The more Harry looked around the more he noticed the odd decorations. Plants were hanging upside down from the ceiling, and there were odd little trinkets all over the place. But the most peculiar thing was that there was not a single wand in sight.

Harry looked back at Moony with a perfect eyebrow raised, asking a silent question 'are you sure this is the right place?' Moony gave a small nod and nudged Harry up to the counter. Harry proceeded to ring the bell that was on the counter. Right then an old witch came bustling from the back to the front of the store.

The old women looked to be in her mid-seventies. She had a black robe with dark blue linings on the edge. She was wearing an old tunic underneath that looked like paint splattered onto it, she had gray hair that went up in a tight bun. She had light blue eyes that looked like they could see right into your soul.

When she saw them, she looked confused for a moment then said "what can I do for you Mr. Potter"

At first Harry was startled that she knew his name, but at the moment he just wanted to get down to business. So he said, "I want a wand that doesn't have an underage trace on it."

"Good thing you came here Mr. Potter. Ollivanders wouldn't have sold you anything of the sorts if you went there. But I will be willing to do so. With the right price, of course."

"of course" Harry said with a grin at the old lady.

She, of course, got right to work. She got his measurements, and then ran to the back of the store only to arrive back a few moments later holding a small box. The box was maroon and the words on the outside were French so it made no sense to harry what so ever. The title said 'un mensonge est la porte de la mort'.

When the blue eyed lady handed him the wand something very odd happened. The first thing harry felt was his and the wands power explode to make him feel the power in every atom in his body. The magic its self that was used to make the wand was strong, but Harry's magic and the wand together made it almost invincible. The second strange thing was that the foundations shook when the wand touched his hand. A blinding light erupted from where his hand and the wand connected. In about a couple of minutes the light disappeared and so did the small earthquake.

After that everyone in the room was looking at Harry with shock, and he felt confused as to what just happened. That is until the old lady explained.

"You are a very powerful wizard to get that wand to work Mr. Potter" at his confused face she continued, "That is a very powerful wand that can only choose an even more powerful wizard to yield it. I have had that wand in my shop for at least 40 Years. The flexibility is rigid, and it used wood from the ash tree. The core used is very rare, because it is made of basilisk skin. It is 11 inches. The cost of the wand will be sold for 28 gallons."

"Okay." He paid the money and said a polite thanks to the lady before heading to Flourish and Blotts with Remus.

Remus was silent the whole way there. He couldn't help but think of Harry's wand. The wand its self was strong which meant an even more powerful wizard could use it. He had no doubt that Harry had more power than a man at full wizarding age. But it was a little frightening to see that much power come from a boy who only just then held a wand for the first time. But what else did you expect to come from a very powerful wizard. Remus then spoke to Harry, "So, how do you like your new wand?"

"I love it Moony!" he exclaimed with a huge smile that made Remus snigger.

"I would hope so, it did cost a lot of money" Remus said. Then he continued asking Harry, "So, where are we going?"

"We shall be going to Flourish and Blotts, to get some books to learn stuff from."

"Well that is normally what books are for" He drawled

"I know that. I am a kid I get to state out the obvious, remember?"

"Well you are short, don't you think?" Moony said playfully

"Moony! I think you have a point!" He exclaimed throwing a grin in Remus's direction.

They both grinned to each other before silently going into the store.


	4. THE DURSLEYS

CHAPTER FOUR; THE DURSLEYS

Only a few hours had passed from when Harry met Remus. But all great things must come to an end. So Harry was paying for the last of his items he was getting. When he joined Remus he felt a little sad to leave his first friend. He wanted to see him again, but didn't know when he could get away again.

"I have to leave Remus" Harry said, his face was covered with sadness.

"Olay Harry." Moony said with a hint of distress in his voice.

"I want to meet you again Remus. Do you know how I could contact you without the use of an owl?"

"We could meet next Saturday, if that is okay."

"Okay I will try."

"I'm going to miss you kid."

"Me too. Could you possibly side apparate me to the park by my house?"

"I can, do you know where it is?"

"Privet Drive is a suburban street in Little Whinging, which is located in the county of Surrey."

"Okay. Hold on to my robe."

And with that they apparate to the park by the Dursleys house. They said goodbye and Harry shrunk his belongings and stuffed them into a small pocket. He took off his cousin's black hoodie and dropped it onto the bench so it looked like Dudley left it there. He hurried off to do the chores before his family got back. When he was done he went to put his shrunken items under the stairs in his cupboard. He put a concealing charm on them so only he could see them, and then did the same to his wand. He put his wand under everything he had, so nobody could come across it except him.

When he was finally done he went to the garden to make it look like he was still working when they got home.

oOo

After about thirty minutes his aunt finally got home. When his aunt saw him she told him to go clean up then start on dinner.

When he was done cooking Vernon Dursley finally got home from a hard day at work. They barely fed Harry before shoving him in that small cupboard under the stairs.

Harry got a good night's sleep, he normally got horrible nightmares. In the first time in what felt like forever the raven haired boy got an amazing night of sleep.

oOo

He heard a tapping sound and a shriek. He processed that it was his aunt telling him to make the food for breakfast. As normal his family told him of how much freak he was, and how he should just go and do the chores. So he finished off his scrapes of food, and then got to work. He first cleaned the dishes then worked on the garden some. When that was done he went to go get cleaned up to start to make their lunch. Of course, he didn't get anything. He was told to go take out the garbage then go clean the bathrooms. When he finished he had some free time, and by free time he means when he was locked in the cupboard.

By the time his aunt told him to get started with their dinner he had already red half of one of his new books. It was an Occlumency book; it was to help him practice it. He didn't like the way Snape taught him in the books, also he had thought it was a very interesting subject. He wanted to learn it before he came to meet any other wizards or witches. Also he wanted to be excellent in every subject he tried, except maybe Divination. That is just hoping for too much.

So he made their dinner, then went to sleep.

The next couple of days he spent doing chores, going to school, and learning all he can from the books he bought. Harry didn't want to stay at the Dursleys so he wanted to go to one of the Potter houses, but before he could do that he had to first learn how to protect himself.

Every Saturday Harry went to meet Remus. He bought a new book every time he went to Diagon Ally or Knockturn Ally.


End file.
